Puede ser
by Javii-firsst
Summary: Se encontraron pensando que juntos podrían romper todas las barreras. Ingenuos creyeron en su amor, pero no todo es tan fácil, deberían saberlo. —¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a dar?


**Todos los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran S.M.**

**MEJOR MUERTOS QUE NO JUNTOS**

_Puede ser…un error._

**POV Bella**

Isabella Swan. Hija de un inminente y poderoso empresario, la chica más dulce y educada que puede haber. La hija predilecta y perfecta para la familia Swan.

Porque…después de todo, ellos no querían otra cosa. Solo era otro títere que controlar. Bella era perfecta para eso y estaban enormemente complacidos con ella.

Su vida fue un sueño. Siempre tuvo lo que quiso, más lo que nunca esperó.

Ella tenía lujos, dinero, fama, amigos, familia…cariño.

_Cariño…_

¿Por qué esa palabra le era tan inverosímil? ¿Por qué era que siempre pensó que le faltaba algo? ¿Por qué siempre se había sentido insegura y desprotegida? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba en su maravillosa vida?

¿Amor? De que serviría algo así en su vida, solo era un estorbo, algo desconocido y difícil de controlar. Algo nuevo.

Hace algún tiempo conoció a un chico. Ella no le prestó mayor atención de lo que le daba a otros. O al menos eso se veía por fuera. Se moría de ganas de ir corriendo y pedirle que escaparan. Salirse de ese mundo tan malditamente falso, sentía que se iba a volver loca si no huía de toda esa mierda que estaba a su alrededor. No existía otro calificativo para su vida en esos momentos.

No se dio cuenta ni como terminó parada junto a él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _él_?

Es que acaso no había nadie "menos indicado" para ella.

Nadie menos…serio, formal, mentiroso, frío, real…

Si, porque Edward Cullen era todo menos algo real para Bella. Es decir, ¿existía tanta belleza y libertad en el mundo? ¿Estaba permitido todo eso para ella?

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Al verla entrar, Edward se sintió tan perdido. Siempre se mantuvo en las sombras, sumido en la soledad y la tristeza. Pero al verla, fue como si una estrella fugaz cruzara su oscurecido cielo, iluminándolo todo.

No dudó en ningún momento, ella era la indicada y debía hacérselo saber. Debía decirle que la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, que por ella moriría. Incluso tan enamorado como estaba, se sentía estúpido. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse de una mujer que había visto solo por un breve instante, sin hablarle ni mirarla a los ojos?

Era simple. Bella Swan era todo lo que él alguna vez quiso en la vida. Si en alguna ocasión pensó que la vida era injusta con él…ahora se sentía un desagradecido; la vida no podía ser cruel con él.

Porque le había dado la oportunidad de conocerla a ella.

Para ella todo fue tan rápido, solo había podido captar vagas imágenes de todo lo ocurrido desde los últimos hermosos meses en la compañía de su Edward.

Edward Cullen, su novio. ¡Su novio! Casi no lo podía creer, una charla tan estúpida como la que llevó a cabo aquel día que lo conoció había echo todo esto. Se sorprendía de sus habilidades a veces. Pero es que… ¿Cómo era posible que él correspondiera a su sentir?

Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, completamente opuestos, pero el uno sin el otro no era nada. No sabía como, pero él era el indicado.

No importaba de todas formas. Últimamente había olvidado muchos de los momentos hermosos con el hombre que más amaba. Un miedo la recorría por completo.

Sus padres se habían enterado. Y no estaban a gusto con su relación con Edward.

¿Algo peor podía pasar? Ella no lo creía, simplemente eso había sido la marca que había sentenciado a muerte su adolorido amor. ¿Tanto costaba un poco de felicidad para ella?

—Esa no es gente decente —espetaba su padre con amargura, como todo en él.

Quiso morirse en ese momento. Amaba a Edward más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo. Y sabía que su amor era tremendamente grande y poderoso, pero había cosas que sobrepasan todo. Solo sabía algo a ciencia cierta.

Su vida ya no tendría sentido sin él.

Había quedado de verlo esta tarde —a escondidas— en un parque lejos de su casa y bastante cerca de la de él.

Finalmente llegó al lugar en donde se habían refugiado tantas tardes, escondiendo su amor de sus padres. Los de él tampoco aceptaban la relación. Un maldito obstáculo más para algo tan hermoso, como el amor que ellos se profesaban.

Al verla llegar, Edward se percató casi en el acto del estado emocional de ella en ese momento.

—Bella… —murmuró preocupado.

—No puedo seguir así… —murmuró sollozando.

Edward la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella intentaba tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con más fuerza que nunca. Cómo se sentía morir en estos momentos, cuánto dolor había guardado dentro de ella. Dolor que al fin había explotado, hasta cierto punto se sentía aliviada.

—Bella, por favor… —murmuraba él —por favor, por favor. No llores…

_Un ángel no puede llorar…_

Bella se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sollozando calladamente mientras la abrazaba. Su corazón se encogió al sentirlo así…tan triste y en el fondo sentía que era culpa de ella, pero estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

—¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a dar? —le preguntó separándose de él con la voz cargada del dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

Edward sonrió torcidamente por un escaso segundo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba delicadamente su rostro entre sus frías manos. La besó suavemente posando sus labios en los de ella tierna y casi inexistentemente. Fue un beso tan suave como el roce de una pluma.

Tenía miedo de romperla, era tan delicada ¿Cómo explicarle todo adecuadamente? ¿Cómo expresar todo el amor que llevaba dentro?

—_Puede ser un error, puede que caigan muertos los dos y vas a caer y va a doler pero ellos dicen que es mejor, muertos que no juntos_ —cantó suavemente en su oído al momento en que finalmente se separaron. Estar juntos siempre los había fortalecido de una forma increíble.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de Bella, a él en cambio le brillaban los ojos de una forma mortalmente pacifica. Una solitaria lágrima calló lentamente por su delicada mejilla.

Edward había entendido perfectamente, él sabía qué pasaría y estaba dispuesto al igual que ella. Lo darían todo el uno por el otro.

Ambos fueron de alguna manera…felices mientras se iban tomados de la mano —ignorando el auto de Bella— caminando hacia el lugar… aquel lugar en donde por fin podrían desprenderse de todo lo material, de todo lo superficial y, por sobre todo, de todo el dolor.

Ambos se despidieron el uno del otro con un dulce y profundo beso, uno que marcaría el fin y el comienzo de un periodo, una etapa de su vida. Casi no les importaba, solo era una fracción de la eternidad que pretendían pasar juntos.

Lo ultimo que ambos pronunciaron fue un sincero _te amo_…

Se sentían extrañamente tranquilos y aliviados de dejar atrás todo este infierno en el que se estaban convirtiendo lentamente sus vidas. Nadie podía sentirse bien estando en sus posiciones, incluso sus padres se compadecían de sus hijos, pero eso era algo que jamás admitirían.

Bella y Edward confiaban ciegamente en que con este hecho comenzarían algo nuevo, allí podrían hacer lo que en esta vida no pudieron.

Con un suspiro sus oídos registraron el último y fuerte sonido.

…

Encontraron los cuerpos unas horas más tarde, cuando el hecho ya estaba consumado. Los Swan y los Cullen jamás volvieron a la normalidad, jamás lo superaron y toda la vida se culparon por la partida de ellos.

Tenían toda la razón, después de todo.

Al encontrar los cuerpos, las personas que lo hicieron describieron el momento como algo profundamente íntimo. Sintieron vergüenza con el solo hecho de romper esa magia que se respiraba en el lugar.

Dijeron que ellos parecían dormidos, en otro mundo fuera de su alcance.

Ambos estaban sonriendo pero lágrimas secas surcaban sus mejillas, pálidas y sin vida.

Ella yacía sobre el pecho de su amado. Él la sostenía firmemente, con una mano por su fina cintura mientras que con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos.

¿Cómo algo tan puro, sincero y _eterno_…terminó de esta forma?

Lo único que se pudo sacar en conclusión de todo esto, es que ellos eran felices juntos, estuvieran donde estuviesen.

Ellos dicen que es mejor, muertos que no juntos…

**Inspirada en la canción mejor muertos que no juntos de Guffi. **

**Chicas, se que este fic no era así originalmente, pero es que la verdad, no estaba muy conforme con mi trabajo, por lo que intenté arreglar y agregar algunas cosas para hacerlo mejor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Biie..! Nos leemos luego, chicas.**

**Javii.**


End file.
